A Certain Romance
by EllieLocke
Summary: oneshot, Danny takes the most important step in his life while he's singing a song on stage. Join him and his thoughts here. Please, if you read, review.


Disclaimer: Tom Fletcher and Danny Jones, the two male characters of this fic, don't belong to me. They're members of existing band McFLY, to which goes all the credits for the song in bold letters - The Heart Never Lies.

Note: Hope you like this, it's dedicated to Carlita. Babe, this is for you. comments don't hurt :)

Ellie

* * *

"You ok?" my best friend patted me in the back while I was drinking water, looking into nothingness, right before going on stage.

"I guess. It's time to let it go, isn't it?" We looked at each other and understood at once what we were talking about. Carefully, he nodded in agreement, smiling lightly.

We walked towards the stage. I placed my Fender Telecaster around me and strummed my guitar, to make sure everything was ok. Somewhere in the middle of the show, I looked at Tom and gave him a small nod.

"This next bit is dedicated to a very special person in my life. It's called The Heart Never Lies, and it's a bit of a different version, tonight I'm gonna be joined by my acoustic guitar and it's gonna be just me singing it. Hopefully, you'll like it." I tried to look calmed, although so many thoughts were rushing down my head… The lights were dimmed and I had now my guitar on my lap. I gulped, as I started singing into the microphone, alone on stage. This was the only way out, although it wasn't at all easy, or pleasant.

_**Some people laugh. Some people cry. Some people live. Some people die. Some people run, right into the fire. Some people **__**hide their every desire…  
**_

_I remember how it all s__tarted. It was a warm night in June – the 22__nd__ to be more precise. It was your empty glass of Apple Martini that got you to me, while I was by the bar with some friends. I will never forget the way you looked at me then, when your eyes found mine for the first time. Those light brown shining eyes. Even though you were a bit drunk, you were right with what you told me. You didn't care that all your friends were around, as well as mine. You just walked over and told me you were going to marry me one day. I couldn't help but want you, your determination, your smile, your scent, your everything. I wanted you so bad; my whole self was begging me to be with you. It was as if some kind of magnet was pulling me towards you. You looked so…like a female version of me. I'd never felt around the rest as I did when I was near you. And then I knew it._

I was singing my heart out, but not really paying attention to the crowd, I was almost shaking by the nerves of what I was doing.

_**But we are the lovers. If you don't believe me then just look into my eyes, 'cause the heart never lies.**_

_**Some people fight and some people fall. Others pretend they don't care at all. If you wanna fight, I'll stand right beside you. The day that you fall, I'll be right behind you to pick up the pieces. If you don't believe me then just look into my eyes, 'cause the heart never lies.  
**_

_We started dating immediately, and nobody gave anything for our relationship lasting. They blamed me for that, they said I wouldn't be able to be with the same person for a long time and not get bored. I denied it, and said it was different with you, but stil__l they didn't believe me. I proved them wrong though, didn't I baby? I kept it going, and it only got better and better. When we moved in together, all my friends were surprised, and so were yours. But we were just… made for each other. _

_Words aren't enough to describe how much I loved how, how__ much I still do. My heart will always be yours, no matter what. You've stolen it and without letting me know, you've taken it with you. _

_**Another year over, and we're still together. It's not always easy, but I'm here forever.  
**_

My fingers were sweaty, and a tear was starting to form in my left eye.

_I can't believe it's been a year already since you stopped being a part of my life. My friends tell me that you're still in my heart, but since you have it with you, all I have left is your memory, isn't it? It's so unfair. You shouldn't have gone like that. I still had so many things to tell you, so many kisses to give you, so many 'I love you's' to hear… we were the happiest people on Earth. I had everything I wanted, and as far as I knew, so did you. I had you, I had my friends. What else could I ask for? I will never get why that fucking shit happened, and on our first day of being married. It's been a year already, and it's been probably the worst of my life. I wasn't ready to face everybody when they took you from me, when fate decided to play its awful and nasty trick and pulled you away from me, forever._

_**Yeah, we are the lovers, I know you believe me; when you look into my eyes,  
because the heart never lies.  
**_

My voice was getting stronger now, and my eyes were closed. Your face was what I saw in my mind, and the screaming fans as your image were what gave me the strength I needed to get done with this.

_Look at how far we've got, two years dating and the most incredible two days married. Why did it have to __end? I saw you die, and I couldn't do anything to help you. I'm so, so, so, sorry…I wish I could've predicted that you'd get brain damage and be prepared, or anything. I would've given my life so you could've lived yours. When the doctors… when the doctors came to me and told me that I'd never get to see your face again, in that precise moment, my heart left me for good. I'd never have it whole again, I only have bits and pieces inside me, but my soul, it's with yours, six feet under. I just stood there, listening this buzzing around me, coming from people crying and patting my back. All I could think of was that I'd never cuddle next to you in bed, I'd never see you walking down with one of my shirts again, I'd never hold you in my arms, or play with your hair, or argue about who had the remote. Or anything. You were gone, for good, forever. But then it hit me. You'd only be gone if I buried you inside me, but if I kept you there with me at all times, in my head, in what was left of my heart, then you'd be with me at all times. You'd be my true love, that I knew. There would be no other after you that would make me feel like you did, because you were, after all, my wife. I loved you, but I didn't lose you. But now it's time for me to take a painful – probably the most painful of all – step in my life, and take my wedding ring off. I'll put it next to my silver cross instead. You'll always be in my life, my love, and you'll be the one that understands me, that won't change. But I've got to move on, that's what life's about, isn't it? Living in the present, not in the past. Fate brought us together and separated us shortly after, but gave me the most wonderful years of my life, next to the best person that'll have ever sat foot on this Earth. And I'm not going to forget you, that I promise you. I love you, hun. Always have, always will._

_**Cause the heart never lies**_


End file.
